


Nocking Point

by shell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's like the fletching on Clint's arrows--without him, he'll tumble to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nocking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432219) by [shell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell). 



> First ever attempt at podfic, so not very elegant!

Part two of [Long Range Reconnaissance.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/20869)

Listen here: [At mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2hbjie1ev48wid4/nocking_point.mp3)

Download here: [At mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2hbjie1ev48wid4/nocking_point.mp3)

5885 words, 17 mb, 37 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me either at [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson). Or you can follow either on Twitter: @shellumbo or @sbyzmcpherson. Or both!


End file.
